


Draco’s a Kinky Bastard

by ralse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralse/pseuds/ralse
Summary: Another smut!Please put in requests lol, I can’t think of them all.Also please do HP fandom or original characters.
Kudos: 5





	Draco’s a Kinky Bastard

I stroke Draco’s cock lightly a couple times, making Draco moan, before going to to front, where Draco’s ass is on display. I grab the paddle from the table next to Draco, smacking Draco on the ass a few times. I stick a big plug in Draco’s ass before spanking Draco more. When Draco’s ass is a lovely red shade I pull out the plug and fuck Draco until Draco passes out. Then after I rotate Draco and ride Draco to wake Draco up.  
When Draco wake up Draco still have the blindfold on and I’m riding Draco. When I realize you’re awake I get off and tilt you upright again. You’re so overstimulated the every time your cock rubs against the leather it hurts. I put the plug back in Draco, rotating it in Draco making Draco cry out. Draco begs for me to take it out, begging me to stop the overstimulation. I just say that Draco’s a slut and deserves it. Next I put a cock ring on Draco and tighten it, after that I untie Draco’s legs, and push them up, tying the knees to Draco’s arms with rope, leaving Draco’s loose hole exposed to me. I kneel infront of it and immediately stick my tongue in, making Draco moan and the feeling before jolting away, because it hurts. I pull Draco down on my tongue making it go deeper before tongue fucking Draco, until you would have cum normally. Then I pull away and grab a vibrating plug, grabbing the remote before I pull off Draco‘s blindfold. I sit in a bench about 5 feet infront of Draco. I grab a dildo from next to me and sit back in the bench. I turn the plug to about half way and tell Draco that I’ll turn it off when I cum. At those point I start playing with my pussy infront of Draco, making Draco moan through the pain of overstimulation. When I cum I pull on a strap on and yank the plug out. Even though Draco‘s been stretched it hurts when I thrust, setting a brutal pace, after around 15 minutes of fucking Draco standing I pull out, and tilt the St. Andrews cross back. Then in the new position I pull the cock ring off and fuck Draco until Draco cums dry.


End file.
